A 'Shocking' Proposal
by The Legendary Swagbender
Summary: Hello this my new story replacing 'Please Say Yes' because i realized how bad it was. So I hope you enjoy this story. Percabeth on-shot. Please read and review!


**A 'Shocking' Proposal**

-

Annabeth and I were walking at Central Park, trying to find our picnic spot out in the grass. I was the one holding a picnic basket. Amazingly, it was a beautiful, cloudless sunny day. There was barely any snow on the ground. Just she and I holding each others gloved hands and smiling. Finally we found our picnic spot up on a grassy hill with an oak tree on top and began setting up the red checkered table cloth on the soft damp grass.

I took out the food (which was spaghetti and garlic bread) and we began to eat. We talked and laughed and talked and laughed some more Wow, it's been almost six years since I defeated Kronos in that long battle. Almost eleven years since I first met Annabeth. Almost five years since we've been dating behind our parents backs.

I looked down at my watch. _2:38_ p.m. only a half hour left. The reason why I was getting pretty excited was that I was to propose to Annabeth and the reason why I was looking at the time was because I hired a skywriter to write a massage in the sky and the guy will take off around _3:00_

It'll say "Annabeth Chase Will You Marry Percy Jackson?" and I'll get down on one knee and so on and so forth. I just hope everything goes as it plans. I hope she says yes. I looked at her face, she seems to be distracted. So I looked away from her and took out a small ring box from my jacket pocket. I opened the case, inside of it was a 1/3 Carat Leo Diamond Solitaire (which I bought at Kay). The diamond shined in the winter sun. It reminded me of the Annabeth, simple but beautiful. Soon a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Percy?" I quickly snapped the ring box and stuffed it in my pocket. Oh crud cakes! Did she see the ring?!?!?

"Yes?" I replied nervously.

"What's that in the sky?" she said as she pointed to the sky. It looked like a….air plane. Air plane? I checked my watch, it was already _3:04_. The plane started to write in cursive A-N-N-A-B-E-T-H C-H-A-S-E W-I-L-L Y-O-U M-A-R-R-Y….It didn't got the chance to finish the massage because randomly, out of no were a lighting bolt hit the plane and it went KA-BOOM! Or at least I thought it was a lighting bolt. How the heck did that happen? Was it possible that…..

I turned to look at Annabeth. She just sat there her gray eyes at the fading words. It was silent for a couple of minutes, and then finally she spoke. "Well that was…..weird," Right after she said that, I got down on one knee, took out the ring box, and opened it to show her the ring.

"Annabeth Minerva Chase," I began "Will you marry me?" I looked up, gazing into her eyes. The weird thing is that her eyes seemed hypnotizing. Then, when it felt like forever, she replied so softly I didn't think it was a whisper.

"Yes."

"What did you say Wise Girl?" I said teasingly.

"I said yes you Barnacle Brain," with that, she threw her arms a round my neck and kiss me passionately on the lips. The kiss seemed like to go on forever. Eventually, our lips parted. "I just got one question Seaweed Brain," she said "Why did you propose to me on Christmas Eve?"

I replied "Well one I thought it'll be romantic and two, I'll always remember the day when I proposed my beautiful wife." She smiled at my answer.

"So…." She said, still smiling, "What date should we book the wedding?"

***ON MOUNT OLYMPUS* (third person pov)  
**

"CRUD CAKES!!!!" yelled an angry goddess of wisdom. "I WAS CERTAIN SHE'LL SAY NOOOO" She yelled even louder.

"Athena?" Zeus said, looking into his room, "What are you doing with my lighting blots?" He pointed to her hand that was holding the bolt. Athena dropped her head down to Central Park were she saw her daughter still kissing that son of a sea god.

"You can't stop them from falling in love." Zeus stated "But to stop them from getting married you'll have to kill one of them and that will cause pain. Do you think thats wise?" Athena took a deep, calm breath. Then Poseidon came in behind Zeus.

"I'm not going to ruin my son love life just because he's in love with your daughter." he said sincerely, "Let's leave the past behind and start al over?" Now just thinking all the fights and the debates we been through. She realized how dumb just keeping this grudge for over millions of years.

Finally she signed and gave up, " Shake on it." And the shook.

---

**Hate it? Love it? **

**any way thank you for reading. I might not do a next chapter about the wedding because everyone know what happens in weddings. So also please, _Please _send a comment. Was there OOC? If there was im sorry.  
**

**Ill love you if you do.**

**Peace down ya'll.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!**


End file.
